Znieczulica
by kancchan
Summary: Bo w życiu człowieka nadchodzi taki moment, kiedy ma wrażenie, że dla świata zrobił już wystarczająco wiele i teraz musi myśleć tylko o samym sobie.
1. Wstęp

_No bez kitu, zużyłem wszystkie tabletki szczęścia, _prychnął w myślach Kise, pozwalając, aby piłka wypadła mu z dłoni i, kilka razy odbijając się od boiska, zatrzymała się w kałuży.

Ciągle powtarzał sobie, że coś takiego jak niepokoi nie istnieje, ale, widząc go dziś pogrążonego w milczeniu, nie podobało mu się to wcale. Miał nawet wrażenie, że uronił kilka łez, ale to mogło być tylko optyczne złudzenie, pot, cokolwiek, a przynajmniej tak próbował sobie to tłumaczyć.

Patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę jak sylwetka Aomine maleje coraz bardziej na horyzoncie aż znika, ukryta w cieniu kolejnych budynków tokijskiego labiryntu ulic. Jeszcze przed chwilą chciał krzyczeć, aby się zatrzymał, aby nie wygadywał wyssanych z palca bzdur i ogarnął swoje wygórowane „ja", ale żadne słowa nie mogły przejść mu przez gardło.

Może powinien wziąć sobie do serca przeklęty horoskop, który przez ćwierć jego dni zatruwał życie i wyczuć w tym wszystkim wiszącą w powietrzu anomalię?

_A może powinieneś się pogodzić z rzeczywistością, Kise?, _mniej irracjonalna część jego ego podzieliła się z nim błyskotliwą anegdotą, w momencie gdy przeżył spotkanie trzeciego stopnia ze słupem sygnalizujące mściwie „stop!".

Ale przecież Kise Ryota przez te wszystkie sześć lat nigdy się nie poddawał i teraz nie mógł spocząć tak sobie na laurach, tylko dlatego, że jakimś tam Aomine Daiki przeżywał kryzys wieku średniego.

Aby zaszyć gdzieś chociażby na minutę wszystkie wątpliwości, uderzył pięścią w ścianę i westchnął głęboko, coby pozbyć się ataku histerycznego śmiechu rodem z nisko budżetowych filmów o czubkach. Wyprodukował sobie tylko pulsujący ból i jeszcze większą falę paniki w głowie.

— Szkoda dnia — odparł w końcu. — Ja już się postaram wybić Aominecchiemu te wszystkie głupoty z głowy!

Jak postanowił, tak zrobił.

Cdn.


	2. Rozdział 1

— Masz okres, prawda? Prawda? — zapytał z nadzieją Kise, pewnego dnia, gdy postanowił złożyć swojemu największemu rywalowi wizytę. Musiał przyznać, że to prawdziwy cud, że trafił w to miejsce. Jak się okazało po kilku minutach pieszej wędrówki, gdy czarny kot skarcił go spojrzeniem na klatce schodowej, kiedy bez zaproszenia wtargnął do domu swojej publicznej zmory, wcale nie takie znów bezludne i pozbawione cywilizacji.

— Czego tu? — zapytał subtelnie Aomine na powitanie, marszcząc brwi, a robił to tak często, że spłodzona już dawno na czole zmarszczka, tylko się pogłębiła.

— Pomyślałem, że nie chcesz przeprosić — podsunął rozdrażniony jasnowłosy, gdy w jego głowie zakiełkowała po raz enty nadzieja na happy end, najlepiej z pięcioma wykrzyknikami, aby nie doszło do negacji. Bo naprawdę żywił chociaż kilka gramów nadziei, że Aomine wykaże się swoim refleksem i kreatywnością. — Powinniśmy ubrać te nagie ściany w jakiś obrazy czy coś. Co myślisz? — zagadnął, czując, że nie wygra ze swoją drugą stroną natury.

— Ale ja wcale nie żartowałem — burknął Daiki, budząc się powoli przytulony do zimnej ściany. Nie skomentował ostatnich słów blondyna, w obawie, że zajdzie to za daleko i kolejny raz na „dzień dobry" przytacha jakieś swoje graty, które zaburzą aominową definicję minimalizmu.

— Aominecchi, ale tu jest brzydko! — jęknął Kise, stwierdzając, że zatrzymanie się na progu to najbardziej subtelne i adekwatne do sytuacji wyjście.

— Krzywo patrzysz — zaprzeczył Aomine, trochę na przekór, tak dla zasady, aby mieć pretekst by się posprzeczać, aby z kimś pobyć chociaż na chwilę.

_Może przespał się z tym wszystkim i teraz mu już tylko lepiej?_, przeszło przez myśli Ryocie, gdy Daiki zwlekł się ze swojego wiekowego posłania i wykonał skomplikowane kombinacje, aby pokonać długość dwudziestu centymetrów, która dzieliła go od okna, przy okazji nie wywrócić się na śmieciach, zalegających na podłodze.

— Ej no, weź, trochę kreatywności, zaprzyjaźnij się z odkurzaczem, miotłą czy czymś takim — zgadnął Kise, stwierdzając, że powinien zacząć tę dyskusję trochę z innej strony, jak nigdy nic, w końcu to lepsze niż taka zwykła o pogodzie, prawda?

— Masz jeszcze tego mojego poronola z zimy? — zagadnął po chwili Aomine, gdy Kise wykonał kilka nieśmiałych kroków, aby przynajmniej trochę przełamać psychiczną barierę, która w nim odżyła, widząc różne przedziwne rzeczy walające się po podłodze. Prawda była taka, że Daiki nie chciał, aby w mieszkaniu zalęgło się wszędzie pełno „artystycznych" pobudek modela, które doprowadzały go do szewskiej pasji. Śmiał nawet twierdzić, że bałagan tworzył właśnie z dedykacją dla niego.

— Bardziej pamiętam zeszłoroczny śnieg, niż te twoje pieprzone znieczulacze — kontratakował Kise, obawiając się, że Daiki do czegoś zmierzał. Ale mimowolnie skarcił się w myślach. Jak mógł nie pamiętać, gdy wcisnął mu go brutalnie do torby w momencie, kiedy w promieniu metra pojawiła się Satsuki, krzycząc i wrzeszcząc, że powinien chociaż zaopatrzyć się w czapkę i rękawiczki, bo mróz szczypie w nos?

Unik taktyczny, tak się tłumaczył, gdy uciemiężony przez życie Ryota musiał się skonfrontować uzbrojoną po zęby w matkowanie Momoi, która swoją empatią przerażała go nie mniej niż własny widok w lustrze tuż przed przebudzeniem.

— Ciągle zmieniasz temat — stwierdził po chwili wyższy przedstawiciel Generacji Cudów.

— Teraz zauważyłeś? — Kise podrapał się niezręcznie po czuprynie, choć tak naprawdę aż się w nim zagotowało.

_To jest ta popularna mina do złej gry?,_ pomyślał, gdy Aomine Daiki zmierzył go od stóp do głów, całkowicie niepocieszony wynikiem swoich spostrzeżeń. Wiedział, że diabeł tkwił w szczegółach, a on o szczegóły nałogowo nie dbał. Gdyby tak było, uczyłby się na własnych błędach.

— Jeśli masz czas na emowanie, to może przejdziesz się do domu i mi go przyniesiesz, co? — rzucił Aomine, zerkając pod starte śmierci. Nawet on, nieskłonny do uczuć wyższych, przynajmniej tych teoretycznych, dostrzegł, że Kise był jakiś dziwnie roztrzęsiony, nieswój, no bo gdzie podział się pozer, który częstował wszystkich swoim irytującym uśmiechem?

— Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci odejść to się grubo mylisz — zaczął Ryota, stwierdzając, że nie da się bezkarnie obrażać. Był z siebie dumny, że w porę ugryzł się w język i nie powiedział „ty znów o tym?".

— Ż-że co? — wydukał Daiki, zamierając w pół kroku. Przypatrywał się swojemu byłemu koledze z drużyny jak nowej atrakcji turystycznej.

— A to, że nigdy nie zostawię cię z tyłu — odparł buntowniczo Kise, nie mając nawet pojęcia, kiedy stanął tuż przy nim. — Nigdy.

Aomine wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc i zaśmiał się głośno od nadmiaru absurdów, zaserwowanych przez starszego kolegę.

— Ćpałeś coś, tak? — zapytał, w przerwie na oddech, musiał dać z siebie wiele, aby nie paść na podłogę i nie zaczął się turlać ze szczęścia. — Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Nie będziesz musiał mnie zostawić w tyle, bo nigdy mnie nie przewyższysz.

— To był tylko zły alarm?

_Nasze uczucia naprawdę pachną znieczulicą_, pomyślał refleksyjnie, gdy odtrącił zachęconą dłoń Aomine od siebie.

— To ja sobie już pójdę i… CO TY WYPRAWIASZ, DEBILU? — warknął, gdy Daiki skradł mu pierwszy pocałunek tego dnia.

— Zostań przy mnie — zrekompensował się za szkody psychiczne, które mu wyrządził trzy dni temu.

— A idź ty ode mnie — mruknął Ryota, wykonując tył zwrot, tak szybko, że Aomine nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć.

— Od kogo skopiowałeś tak perfekcyjnie ucieczkę, co? — krzyknął za nim. — A może to jedyna twoja naturalna umiejętność, hę? No, przyznaj się!

Uśmiechnął się jednak gorzko, nie mając ochoty na zabawę w kotka i myszkę.

„_Jedyny, który może mnie pokonać, to ja sam" Mówiłem tak, ale… Nie jestem aż tak cierpliwy, żeby czekać. Lata płyną, a ja naprawdę się boję, Kise, o nas, o ciebie, że kontuzja w końcu nas pokona. I w ogóle… W końcu spotkaliśmy się przez czysty przypadek od tego czasu zawsze byliśmy gdzieś obok. A skoro nie możesz mnie przewyższyć, czy mógłbyś…_

_z tego zrezygnować…?_


	3. Rozdział 2

Luty, wbrew jakimkolwiek przewidywaniom, okazał się łaskawy i nawet słońce, niczym nie zrażone protestem ze strony kłębiących się na niebie szarych przyjaciół, przestało częstować ludzi swoją znieczulicą i udowodniło, że jeszcze żyje.

Aomine, zarażony nietypowym optymizmem przez rozochoconego Kise, który jeszcze dziesięć dni temu pobrzękiwał coś pod nosem o wiosennych zakupach z Daikim w roli głównej, wymusił na sobie wrócenie do dawnej egzystencji, bo już nawet kot sąsiadów nie nabierał się na jego argumenty, że jest zimno i w ogóle, i nie ma przez to najmniejszej ochoty wytykać choćby nos za próg niewielkiej kawalerki.

Nawet miał ochotę na mały meczyk, ale zgromiony przez mordercze spojrzenia swoich treningowych obiektów, szybko zaprzestał swoich prób perswazji, które jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu ćwiczył przed lustrem.

Nawet Ryouta, dla którego przebywania z Aomine było tylko pretekstem do kolejnego „jeden na jeden", wykazał zerowe chęci na uczestnictwa w okołozimowym szaleństwie, zaproponowanym przez serdecznego rywala.

Dlatego zapał Daikiego opadł tak szybko jak się pojawił.

_Kurwa, kurwa_, zaklął pewnego dnia Aomine pod nosem, gdy w radio odżyła moda na piosenki z lat osiemdziesiątych, a luty chylił się ku końcowi.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego antybiotyk nie mógł ulżyć mu w cierpieniu, ale sam fakt, że leżał jak bezbronne dziecko, przyprawiało go o jeszcze większe zawroty głowy. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i naprawdę zaczął tego żałować, gdy jego głowę przeszył tak okropny ból, że rozłożył go na łopatki.

Naciągnął na siebie koc, opatulając się nim szczelnie, i mimowolnie zamknął oczy. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że pokonało go zwykle przeziębienie, którego nabawił się dwa dni temu, gdy czekał w deszczu na Royotę, aż ten łaskawie wróci do domu.

Nie wrócił, a serce Aomine pogrążyło się w chaosie.

Daiki nie miał jednak żadnych podstaw, aby się nad tym dużej zastanawiać i rozkminiać swoje życiowe dylematy, stwierdzając, że DVD Mai nie może już dłużej chronić półki przed kurzem i jest wystarczająco dobrym argumentem na zabicie niedzielnej nudy.

Podciągnął się na łokciach, wymachując dłonią w akcie depresji tylko w sobie znanym kierunku w poszukiwaniu najnowszej płyty z zimowej kolekcji swojej idolki.

_Tak, Ryota, miałeś cholerną rację. Zabijam smutki cyckami. Ta wiadomość pewno cię ucieszy_, mruknął myślach, uśmiechając się gorzko.

* * *

Aomine usiadł na krześle i wreszcie zapalił papierosa, ażeby ochłonąć, z tlącą się nadzieję, że ten uspokoi skołatane nerwy. Jeszcze chwilę temu chciał sięgnąć po radę eksperta, ale po chwili zrezygnował. A teraz jęknął cicho, chowając twarz w dygoczących dłoniach. Był rozchwiany emocjonalnie i przesadzał, ale nie miał pojęcia, z czego to wynikało. Nie ukrywał, że teraz najchętniej dałby sobie po prostu kulkę w łeb i byłoby po kłopocie.

Stwierdziwszy, że siedzenie i zadręczenie się na śmierć w niczym nie pomoże, włożył w uszy słuchawki i włączył sobie ulubiony kawałek. W między czasie wykręcił numer Kise i aż się wzdrygnął, stwierdzając, że pierwszy raz nauczył się jakiegokolwiek cyfrowego tasiemca na pamięć.

Po chwili skapitulował, stwierdzając, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu, że Kise pewnie jest zawalony natłokiem obowiązków i nawet nie odsłucha wiadomość zostawionej na sekretarce.

Po czterech godzinach bezproduktywnego wsłuchiwanie się w jeden kawałek aż do porzygu, wstał, a jego cień jak milczący towarzysz rozciągnął się na ścianie. Zabrał kurtkę, założył buty i wyszedł.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kiedy ulubiona piosenka Kise, która na początku tak bardzo go irytowała, że aż miał odruchy wymiotne, stała się jego ulubioną.

Dopiero cztery godziny później przypomniał sobie o swojej potrzebie zaspokojenia głodu, gdy brzuch przypomniał brutalnie o swojej obecności. Woda w czajniku żyła własnym życiem, szumiąc cicho. Dzień wdzierał się jak nieproszony gość do mieszkania – swoim gwarem ulicznym i zachodzącymi promieniami słońca zaburzając koncepcje spokoju dwudziestolatka – i nadmiar wszystkiego, przez cienkie ściany słyszał odgłosy aktu dwóch ciał.

Daiki, aby umilić sobie obfitujące w niesamowite atrakcje popołudnie, włączył radio. Akurat leciały wiadomości. Spiker, szukający sensacji, nadawał o meteorycie, który rzekomo rozbił się na obrzeżach Tokio i stał się obiektem ciekawości i kłopotów policji, w tym samym czasie, co Aomine ziewnął i przekręcił brudną od warzyw dłonią kanał na inny, mrucząc pod nosem coś co brzmiało jak: „ludzie znów naczytali się sci-fi i bredzą".

Siekał cebulę, a z jego oczu płynęły słone łzy. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że zmusił się do tego czynu, który na pewno zostawi trwały uszczerbek na jego zdrowiu. Ale był pewny że musiał przyczynić się do tego jeden bardzo ważny i paradoksalnie prosty fakt - allium cepa, to jedna z niewielu jadalnych roślinek, które zasilały budżet całkowicie już pustej lodówki aominowych zapasów.

W sumie nawet nie wiedział, kiedy otworzył okno, uciekł do łazienki naprzeciwko ściskając w dłoni telefon.

20:12 ~Aominecchi: Jesteś?

20:16 ~Kise: Nie, nie ma mnie...

20:17 ~Aominecchi: Przecież już wiem, że jesteś, cwelu…

20:17 ~Kise: …dla ciebie... _

20:19 ~Aominecchi: Znów emujesz?

20:21~ Kise: Mam na ciebie uczulenie, debilu jeden ty~

20:21 ~Aominecchi: To się wal.

20:22 ~Kise: A z kim? ^_^

20:23 ~Aominecchi: Z własnym odbiciem w lustrze, na przykład.

20:26 ~Kise: Hahaha, spierdalaj! )_(

20:27 ~Aominecchi: No, niby gdzie?

20:27 ~Kise: Ano wiesz, dla mnie ty nawet sobie możesz na kosmos, jak coś. Przy okazji popodziwiasz sobie widoki. ;P

21:28 ~Aominecchi: Nie kuś nawet.

Przemył twarz zimną wodą, napawając się chwilowym orzeźwieniem, które zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Wyszczotkował zęby, zmierzwił włosy i westchnął głęboko, kalkulując, że jego ciemna karnacja stała się bledsza, jakby bardziej matowa.

Mimowolnie poczuł ukłucie w żołądku, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak Kise śmiał się, że jest z niego murzyn i wrzuci go do wanny z chlorem i krochmalem, gdy jeszcze raz uderzy go piłką w czoło.

21:43 ~Aominecchi: Wpadniesz jutro na jeden na jednego?

21:50 ~Kise: A wiesz, jaka jutro będziesz pogoda, Aominecchi~?

21:50 ~Aominecchi: A co pogoda ma wspólnego z koszem?

21:52 ~Kise: No wiesz, gdy świeci słoneczko mam dużo pozytywnej energii... *_*

21:52 ~Aominecchi: Niby skąd mam wiedzieć...

21:54 ~Kise: Nieważne. Do jutra, beibi~ ;***

21:54 ~Aominecchi: I nie zapomnij o…

21:54 ~Kise: Tak, tak, wiem~!

* * *

Musiał wygrać. Miał już serdecznie dość przegranej! To musiał być koniec, ostatnie słowo, ostatni ruch. Śmierć jego szczęściu!

Gra się rozpoczęła.

Rzecz działa się tak dynamicznie, precyzyjnie i szybko, że Kise aż rozbolała głowa. Po chwili jednak, kompilując w głowie wyjątkowo podstępny i sprytny plan działania, przechwycił piłkę. Obrócił ją w dłoniach parę razy, przekozłował kawałek, szukając w obrębie swojego wzroku żądnego potu i krwi podłego antagonisty. A gdy znalazł kontakt wzrokowy z drugim przedstawicielem gatunku ludzkiego, zaczął się przemieszczać z szybkością światła, z taką precyzją, której nie powstydziłby się nawet sam mistrz w biegach krótkodystansowych.

— Nie rób sobie złudnych nadziei, murzynie — burknął blondyn, gdy Aomine podążył tuż za nim, wystawiając dłoń, tak, aby zakończyć związek Kise z pomarańczową piłką.

— I, kto tu sobie robi jakiekolwiek nadzieje — kontratakował luźno Daiki, a w jego oczach lśniło rozbawianie, a także jakaś niebezpieczna iskierka, gdy zaś wystawił rękę w kierunku piłki. Ryota w między czasie zrobił klika kroków w tył, manewrując w prawo i w lewo, coby uśpić chociażby na minutę czujność Aominecchiego. Potem ruszył w stronę kosza, wolną ręką odgradzając się od spragnionego piłki Daikiego. Z niewyjaśnionej przyczyny praca jego serca przyspieszyła, gdy skonfrontował się z jego odsłoniętą klatką piersiową.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy mimo wysportowanego i wyćwiczonego ciała Aomine, dostrzegł przesmyk, dzięki którego mógłby się bez problemu przedostać pod kosz. Czując nagły skok adrenaliny, postanowił wykorzystać okazję zdarzającą się raz na rok i sprintem pobiegł w najbardziej sprzyjające do wsadu miejsce, w głowie jeszcze powtarzając wszystkie wytyczne skopiowane perfekcyjnie od Daikiego.

Kise czuł na sobie – konkretnie swoich pośladach i zgrabnym tyłku – spojrzenie Daikiego, który uważnie śledził jego każdy najmniejszy ruch, jak się podrywa lekko w górę i rzuca, jak piłka leci idealnie z dwutaktu, którego wybrał, jak za chwilę trafi wprost w obręcz i poruszy nawet niewzruszoną dotąd białą siatkę.

Na ustach już czuł smak zwycięstwa, gdy piłka odbiła się wdzięcznie od tablicy. Ale czyjeś ręce zgarnęły ją sprawnie, w chwili, gdy już miała spotkać ze swoim przeznaczeniem i, przechwycone przez ciepłe i duże ręce Aomine, dokonała swojego sezonowego debiutu.

Daiki zaśmiał się, na gust Kise bardzo okropnie i nie czule, mierzwiąc mu jasną czuprynę. A on tylko patrzył z otwartą gębą na kosz.

Jego wielka chwila, którą wyczekiwał latami.

Jego zwycięstwo.

Wszystko runęło.

— To wszystko przez ciebie, Aominecchi — rzucił przez ramię, wskazującym oskarżycielskim palcem na przyjaciela. — Po co żeś się gapił na mój tyłek, co, jebany pedale?! — krzyknął, w oka mgnieniu znajdującym się przy nim i nawet za nim zdążył zareagować, wbił paznokcie w jego koszulkę, szturchając nim.

— Co ty odstawiasz? — przestraszył się nie na żarty Daiki, zdając sobie sprawy, że są w miejscu publicznym, a akty czułość, na które narażał ich Ryota były ściśle mówiąc nie na miejscu.

— No bo ja myślałem, że tym razem mi się uda — mruknął tylko, jak niepocieszony dzieciak i, jakby obrażony, naburmuszył się jeszcze bardziej.

— Pohamuj się, blada cioto, bo i tak nigdy ze mną nie wygrasz — odparł złośliwie, gdy w oczach Kise pojawiła się nadzieja na rewanż.

— Nie żebym wygrał, gdy będę stał z boku i tylko gapił się na ciebie — odparował buntowniczo, nacierając walecznie barkiem na jeszcze nie do końca rozruszanego Daikiego. Ten strategiczny faul koniec końców dla obu skończył się betonem.

— Ciebie to chyba do reszty popierzyło — skomentował zły jak diabli Aomine, gdy jako pierwszy podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał. — Weź ty się jakoś człowieku życiowo ogarnij czy coś — prychnął jak rozjuszony kot, gdy skalkulował na swoim ramieniu zadrapanie. —Widzimy się jutro — rzucił na pożegnanie i za nim Kise zdążył sobie coś, poza pozbieraniem się ziemi, odszedł.

— Z tobą zawsze bardzo chętnie, Aominecchi — pomyślał pod nosem, gdy zaprzeczenie logicznego stanu emocjalnego Ryoty zniknęło na horyzoncie.

_ To nie tak, że przegrywam, bo jestem słabszy, pojebie,_ pomyślał rezolutnie, stwierdziwszy że jego zła passa zaczęła się gdzieś w okolicy pierwszego spotkania Aomine i przez niego przegrywał tyle razy!

* * *

01:00 ~Kise: Masz ty ode mnie mały przedpremierowy prezent, draniu~! (｡･ω･｡)

01:10 ~Aominecchi: Też nie możesz spać?

01:12 ~Kise: Jestem w robocie, głupku! 8) A ty nie możesz, Aominecchi~?

01:15 ~Aominecchi: Przecież śpię, ślepy jesteś?

01:23 ~Kise: Właśnie widzę _

_ No i jak mam ci powiedzieć, że moja odporność zdrowotna zdechła i nie mogę najprawdopodobniej kontynuować naszej popapranej rywalizacji, co, Kise?, _zapytał w przypływie bezradności Daiki o prawie w pół do drugiej na ranem, oglądając przedpremierowe zdjęcia Ryoty do magazynu dla żeńskiej części publiczności.


End file.
